


Wish You Forgot

by evbirb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy meets 12, Caution feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/pseuds/evbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy awakes one night to the sound of the TARDIS in her yard at her childhood home. What she doesn't expect is a regeneration of the Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to destiel-stole-the-impala(his tumblr) for the idea! You da best!

A familiar noise sounds from outside her window, waking her. Swiftly sitting up, Amelia's head snaps to the window. Hopping out of bed, she rushes to the window. Brushing the lacy curtains aside, she spots the blue box, the light atop it shining through the window. As quick as she can, she throws her robe on and rushes outside her childhood home. Without thought, she opens the door. She is greeted not by the bright, orange interior of the TARDIS, but a dark, gloomy, bluish interior. She stops halfway through the door.  
"Ah Clara, come here." An older Scottish, gray haired man says, waving over who he thought was Clara.  
"Clara?" Amy asks, stepping further into the ship. The mans, presumably The Doctor's, head snaps up, catching sight of Amy. He stares in awe at her, wordlessly stepping around the console towards her.  
"Amelia?" The man says, his thick Scottish accent exaggerating the vowels. Amy frowns, the gloomy blue light accenting her olive skin.  
"Who are you?"  
"It's me." Amy frowns harder at this for a moment before realizing it's meaning.  
"Doctor?" Amy hesitates, but places a hand on his cheek, thumb brushing against his cheekbone.  
"Yes." Amy lurches forward, arms embracing the aged Time Lord. The Doctor awkwardly holds his arms behind Amy, not hugging back. Amy pulls away, frowning again.  
"What happened to hugging?" Amy asks, giggling breathily.  
"I don't like hugs."  
"Why not?"  
"It's just a way to hide your face."  
"Oh. Well, I try to resist. So, are you gonna take me somewhere?" Amy asks with a grin painted across her face.  
"Yes, just give me a moment." The Doctor answers, rushing off to get something, returning a few moments later with a large, glass jar containing a large, plump worm.  
"What's that?"  
"Touch it." The Doctor says flatly, surging the jar towards Amy.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, touch it." Amy freezes, staring wide-eyed at The Doctor as if he's lost his mind.  
"Why?" Amy questions, crossing her arms. The Doctor sighs, drawing back his outstretched arms before answering.  
"I can explain later. Now shut up and touch it." The Doctor says, opening the lid and giving Amy the jar. She sighs. Giving in, she hesitantly reaches into the jar. Her fingertips just barely brush the worm before her eyes roll back and she collapses to the floor. The Doctor closes the jar, setting it aside. Carefully, he picks Amy up wedding style, walking her out of the TARDIS. Once inside her house, he walks to her room and gently lays her in bed, tucking her in best he can. Before leaving, he plants a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'm sorry Amelia Pond." He says, leaving the house without another word. He knew what he was apologizing for. For leaving her behind when she was young, for making her forget him before her wedding, for not saving her daughter, for not saving Rory. Most of all, he was apologizing for not saving her. Letting her jump off that roof, arms wrapped tight around Rory. Letting an angel send Rory back. Letting her sacrifice herself for love. Letting her come along. He was apologizing for meeting her.


End file.
